Metroid: Other M Refined
by TheSTHMC
Summary: A retelling of the controversial game, Metroid: Other M. Many fans have gone displeased with Nintendo's approach to the story of Other M, and this story will attempt to rectify those errors. This story will follow the lore of the Metroid universe, which is something the original game did not do. This has now been updated to accommodate Samus Returns.
1. Prologue

Author's notes; The purpose of this Metroid fan fiction is not to sexually stimulate or arouse viewers, this fan fiction will attempt to carry out an actual story within the Metroid universe that makes sense with the established canon, hence why I am rewriting the Metroid: Other M story to make it more appealing as well as make sense.

Also, this story was put on hold for so long due to Samus Returns release. As I said, I want this story to be consistent with the established canon, and thus did not want to write something that would end up contradicting the game. However, not very much would have contradicted what I would write, so it was somewhat a waste of time. But I am continuing this story now.

Quick little side note, if you wish to contact me on details regarding fan fictions, games or just general banter, follow or message me on my Twitter NippyBanter260. I also have a deviantART account that goes by the name of TheSTHMC.

With these details laid out, I hope that you enjoy this retelling of the infamous, for better or worse, video game, Metroid: Other M.

 **Prologue**

Samus watched the Queen Metroid, the last and mother of the artificially created species, burn from within due to the release of a Power Bomb which eviscerated the creature. Samus' legs were like steel. The Queen Metroid slowly burned to dust, until even that was no more. Samus took a glance around, open eggs and a pool of bile-green liquid around them sent slight disgust through her. The mission that she had been contracted to fulfil had been a success, she wiped out every Metroid from the existence. The seemingly mistaken of creations of her now deceased carers had finally, been eradicated. Samus had watched these creatures being forged in the labs of her Zebestian home, of which she herself had been placed within to further growth and strength. She had not known the purpose of these abominations, nor does she now, all that matters now is that pay check.

The ground felt alive, every footstep was a slog as well as fleshy with sounds. It all appeared organic and pulsing with life, however the colour was less than appealing with sickly yellows mixed with blood-coloured, muscle-like walls. The cavern was deep with columns of the same contents and stretched for dozens of metres in every direction.

Samus took careful steps as the terrain was not steady. She inspected her arm cannon, which had Metroid blood on it, that was no different to her entire body, she had committed genocide on more than fifty Metroids, all for money, however the beasts had caused plenty of issues for not only her, but for the galaxy, held captive, solely for warfare.

Samus took notice of an object in her path, it was egg-like in shape with a fleshy pulp at the base for support. She stopped to inspect it when a crack formed, Samus' shoulders twitched in response. A baby Metroid then burst out from the egg with a chirp, it was incredibly jellyfish-like, however it had no limbs, only small fangs. Samus immediately took aim at the youngling and the barrel emitted a neon glow, charging her beam, ready to rid the infant. The baby however did not immediately attack Samus, causing her to hesitate in slight confusion, it was far too young to even be a threat, however her cannon was still charged, poised to obliterate the creature. Stillness occurred within the room, only the sound of Samus' cannon was being emitted.

The infant Metroid chirped lower, but shook, seemingly in glee and began to glide elegantly towards the side of Samus, her cannon followed the creature for a moment, the Metroid hovered at her cannon and bounced above it. It began to flow behind Samus, then only her head followed its movements. The creature bounced to the front of Samus, within firing line, the two began to stare at each other, Samus was motionless.

"Papa? Mama? Where are you?" Smoke covered a young Samus' face, she clutched onto the creature she had recently acquainted herself with, she had named it Pyonchi during her meeting with the great Chozo, humanoid creatures that had the head of a bird, named Old Bird, it had the appearance of a rabbit fused with a squirrel. Samus' short hair was a mess as a blast of air had rushed over her minutes ago. "What's wrong? Did something happen!?" She cleared the smoke to see a creature that bared the resemblance of a dragon. It was tall, almost anorexic, lavender in colour and had a long, chain-like tail with what looked like a spear head at the end.

The head of the beast had turned to Samus, its long snout looked like that of a nail with a hook at the end of the upper jaw, it had a stern expression on its face, menacing in appearance due to its horns above the eyes. Horrendous sounds were being cast from all directions, screams, shouts, pain and suffering. Fires and explosions near and far. The two began to stare at each other, both motionless.

A bipedal and scrawny figure with what seemed like mouths for hands approached the dragon.

"Lord Ridley," it spoke with a crackled voice, "we've captured the facility. We've begun transporting the containers." The dragon turned to the figure with his incredibly thin neck.

"Good." The beast spoke sternly and in a commanding manner.

"A-Are you... Mr. Ridley...?" Samus spoke with slight anxiety within her voice. The dragon named Ridley quickly flicked his head to face her in surprise, as if he didn't know Samus could speak. "I-I'm... Samus. Th-three years old..." Samus clung to Pyonchi, remembering her conversation with Old Bird, she had introduced herself in the same way, however Old Bird was humanoid and heavily feathered, appearing friendly, whilst Ridley had smooth, yet scaly skin and his bones were bulging from within. Samus looked at Ridley's humungous wings that were folded close to him and gulped. She mustered confidence, but her legs were still like grass in the wind. "You're not scary... I'm perfectly fine... E-Even if you look different..." Her face began to glow a faint red in nervousness, "W-We can still be friends...!"

Ridley stared at the little girl, he began to pull a look of what appeared to be pity and guilt.

"Mhmm. You're so cute. I'm sorry miss, butt... That's impossible!" Ridley bellowed. Samus recoiled slightly and her face demonstrated clear confusion. "Because..." Ridley leaped, opened his jaw and lunged towards Samus, "you're about to die!" He screeched. Samus grasped Pyonchi and fell back in terror, she allowed a scream to escape her.

"Samus!" A woman came running to Samus' side with her arm extended.

"Ah, mama..." Samus was already exhausted from the fear and sudden attack of Ridley that she barely had energy to speak. Samus' mother sprinted to Ridley. He turned to face her.

"Now that we have the Afloraltite, there's no reason to hold back. Burn everything!" Ridley exclaimed, as he raised his head with an open jaw, a ball of red energy formed in his mouth, he leaned down and a blast of plasma shot towards Samus' mother and Samus stared at her. Her mother erupted in flames and smoke in front of Samus' eyes.

"Mama!" Samus reached to where she stood and only a fiery plume remained. She clutched Pyonchi and tears streamed from her face.

As Ridley began to charge another blast ready for Samus, a huge explosion rocked the ground from above. He turned to the source. "What? Why is my ship on fire?!" Samus, with a cold look on her face, looked up and instinctively, she began to run with no thought. She however clung onto Pyonchi as if her life depended on it and tears fell from her cheeks as she ran. The husk of a burning ship landed atop Ridley himself and he let out a shriek of pain and a huge explosion engulfed him.

Two figures stood with the bodies and flames of the facility.

"Aah, how terrible..." Old Bird's voice broke the sounds of the raging fires. Another member of the Chozo stood aside him inspected the dead.

"The emergency code to the Federation Police, I know it was sent from K-2L. But I never thought it would be this bad..." He lowered his head in respect and then stood with Old Bird. "Everything's been destroyed..."

Old Bird looked down in sorrow. "It's probably the work of the Space Pirates. Complete annihilation... Not even one survivor..." He stood in silence for a moment, then a squeak sounded behind him, he jolted upright with his arm out of his cloak.

"Mama... Pa...pa." A small figure stood in front of the rising star, forming the silhouette of a little girl. Old Bird jumped and reached his hand out.

"Ooh... That's-! I-I don't believe it! Samus!?"

Samus continued to stare at the Metroid, the last of its kind, the last of its family. She leaned her head up a touch, and the glow from her cannon faded. Her posture normalized and she let out a hand below the baby Metroid. It glided towards her palm and it bounced happily, letting of a cheerful squeak. It then leaped up with its limbless body and started to fly around Samus, letting out joyous chirps. She followed its movements, she then held her cannon and started to walk forward, the infant Metroid following suite.


	2. Chapter One - Zebes

**Chapter One – Zebes**

How am I still alive...? Samus pondered, just coming back into consciousness as a flock of her blonde hair fell down to her face. Entombed in her now heavy Gravity Suit, her weakness over the fact that her life had almost ended moments ago, she had little energy to move. Samus let out a slight grunt, it was difficult to prevent herself from falling unconscious. The Super Metroid... Samus mustered the strength to look slightly to see the Super Metroid, latched to the top of her head by the mandibles.

A projectile slammed into the Metroid and the creature recoils back, not letting go of Samus. She looked ahead of her and saw the cybernetic, mutated and enraged Mother Brain that she had engaged minutes earlier. Its head was glowing a salmon red, bare flesh, Samus could vaguely remember the Super Metroid having latched onto Mother Brain, absorbing its Laser Brain Attack and doing the same for Mother Brain's energy.

Samus then took notice of her own energy increasing. Samus looked up at the Super Metroid, another projectile impacted the creature, its colour darkening to a sickly yellow, its brain-like insides were a pained purple. Mother Brain continued her bombardment, however, once the Super Metroid had become bruised from the punishment it had taken, Mother Brain began charging her Laser Brain Attack, a whirring enveloped Samus' now restored hearing, her legs tensed. She then felt a sudden sense of falling and she looked up.

The Super Metroid had released Samus. Samus' eyes widened and an immense amount of dread filled her heart. The Super Metroid moved back from Mother Brain, began to tense itself, and charged for Mother Brain. Samus landed with a hard and heavy thud and she stared up at the Super Metroid whilst on one knee. Mother Brain launched a pulse of her Laser Brain Attack and time stood still for Samus for a moment as a weak and low chirp of pain emanated from the Metroid. Samus just stared with her mouth open and eyes widened, not breathing and heart not beating.

The Metroid started to fall slowly as it started to fall into small pieces, floating down almost only on Samus, who just glared where the Metroid once was. She was soon slowly covered in the blood and flesh of the Metroid that she had witness hatching on SR-388 and it taking on Samus as its mother.

Finally, Samus let out a gasp for air and she leaned down and looked at her hand, it was covered in the blood and membrane of the Metroid, she then let a single tear fall from her eye. Upon feeling it however, she snapped back to reality, she clenched her hand into a tight fist and her visor began to glow a vicious blue colour while her Gravity Suit began to pulse in the colours of the rainbow. Samus sharply stood and aimed her Arm Cannon and fired the most powerful beam that Samus had ever obtained, the Hyper Beam.

Upon impacting Mother Brain, the beast let out a shriek of pain and terror. Nothing Samus had in her arsenal could damage Mother Brain. Now that the tides had turned, Mother Brain was in a panic. Samus unleashed a hail of energy from her Arm Cannon, all without muttering a single word and standing in one place. Mother Brain could not even attempt to do anything, the impact of Samus' Hyper Beam sent Mother Brain's head reeling back, slamming into the wall with a thud, Samus did not feel satisfaction, nor did she feel pity nor remourse, all she knew was that Mother Brain had to die. Samus continued unleashing a hail of energy directly into the head of Mother Brain. Then, the beast's motion ceased, along with its sound. Samus interrupted her barrage to look at Mother Brain, after having an extreme sense of tunnel vision. Mother Brain was motionless in a gaze at Samus, jaw open and teeth exposed, however no noise could be heard. That was until the biological computer's added body began to fall apart and explode, its head detaching and falling to the floor with a heavy thud, in front of Samus, who simply looked back into the now deceased Mother Brain's lifeless eye. Its head reeled back. Samus aimed her arm cannon to the throat of the helpless beast, and fired. The head shattered into dust.

There was a moment of silence, Samus just stared at where Mother Brain's head disintergrated for moments. Alarms began to blare throughout the Tourian, bursting through the silence. A communications channel from her Gunship opened to Samus;

"WARNING: IMMINENT PLANETARY SELF-DESTRUCTION! EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY!" A three minute countdown appeared on her heads-up-display and the wall ahead exploded, revealing a path.

"THREE MINUTES REMAINING!"

The entire facility started to shake violently and explosions could be heard. Samus bolted through the hole that appeared in the wall and the hallway ahead began to seal itself off. Instinctively, Samus fired her cannon at the sealed doors, and due to her still having the ability to fire the Hyper Beam, the seals were obliterated instantly. Samus ran down the hallway and through a door. She used her Speed Booster to dart around maze-like corridors and rooms littered with panicking Space Pirates, some attempting to prevent Samus' escape, others making their own. She quickly put many out of their misery whilst blasting passed the bodies that had been thrown from explosions.

Samus used her Space Jump ability to leap her way up through Tourian, gunning down any Space Pirate that crossed her path. Upon opening another door, heat began to bellow up from beneath the surface of which Samus stood on.

"TWO MINUTES REMAINING!"

Samus came up to a familiar escape shafts that lead to the surface, the same area that she went through to escape the last time she was on Zebes. Samus looked up at an exploding and steaming shaft and began to scale it, activating Space Jump to weave between platforms, steam, fire and metal. Samus landed on a platform, fired at the door above and jumped through. The door sealed locked behind her as Samus began to jump onto the now red and exploding soil of Zebes, some areas forming into molten lava.

Samus leaped onto a flat surface with the door to the outside in sight, however, four faint yellow icons appeared on Samus' radar. Extremely puzzled but having a gut feeling that innocent lives were in danger, Samus felt the obligation to investigate, even in life or death situations.

"ONE MINUTE REMAINING!"

Samus transformed into the Morph Ball and rolled down a small tunnel and came to a door that she had been to before, where she faced the first Torizo upon landing on this now soon to be erased planet. Samus blasted the door and sprinted down the hallway, coming to the room she fought the Torizo, only for it to be housed by the creatures that she had encountered earlier, assisting her in refining her abilities. Heat began to rise from below and upon noticing a weakened wall, Samus fired a beam of energy into it, a path revealing itself. The animals ran down the tunnel, however one remained, seemingly thanking Samus. She wasn't sure if she had truly saved the creatures, however given the reaction, she had concluded as much.

A nearby explosion rocked Samus, a rock striking her helmet with a clang, bringing her back to reality. Samus turned and blasted out of the room, leaped up to the door that led outside and opened it. The surface of Zebes was slowly morphing into a real version of hell, explosions and lava surrounded the land as far as the eye could see, clouds above like ash and lightning striking the earth. Floating above reddening soil and burning grass, Samus' Gunship opened its door to allow Samus in. She ran and hurled into the it.

Descending into the cockpit, Samus fired up the engines of her Gunship, lifted it up and sped her way off the planet, climbing through thundering clouds. Molten magma seeped onto the surface, along with violent explosions, launching debris miles into the sky, into the path of Samus' Gunship. Samus launched a missile from on board her ship and it impacted a large rock in the direction Samus headed. Samus flew through the dust of the rock.

The planet Zebes, once home to the Chozo and Samus Aran, imploded and then detonated with incredible force, exploding with unimaginable power. The explosion gave off light to which would rival its star in brightness and heat.

The light began to dim, and the silhouette of a spinning ship appeared, emerging from the chaos. Samus leaned back in the pilot's seat and let out a heavy sigh of relief. Learning from last time, she scanned the area for any hostiles, however only an unidentified ship relayed back, she looked at the object to see it flying off into the far reaches of space. Samus held slight confusion on her face as the ship was not recognisable. She sat down, able to fully relax, yet did not want to take the chance of her being caught weak, she kept her Power Suit active. She had finally accomplished the missions that she had been set out to do previously. Obliterate the Space Pirate base on Zebes, and wipe out the Metroid species. Her eyes opened upon the thought of the Super Metroid. The only thing that could even be remotely called family to Samus, gone.


End file.
